


I Think We Twisted <Japanese translation>

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Renjun, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Smut, Vampire Hunter Jaemin, Vampire Renjun, a lot of sexual tension, blood-letting, excepts they're both the predator and both the prey because switch lives matter, halloween themed, if you're religious this might offend you, mentions of killing but no character death, mostly foreplay, they both think they're smarter than each other, this isn't roleplay it's genuinely supernatural, yes i kept all the original tags because that's what translators do
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: ハンタージェミンと吸血鬼ロンジュンの話。Translated work of: "I Think We Twisted" by cosmicdusts
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	I Think We Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think We Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934986) by [cosmicdusts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdusts/pseuds/cosmicdusts). 



> Translation of the tags:  
> タグの訳: #ジェミンxロンジュン #プロット少なめのただのエロ的な #吸血鬼のロンジュン #吸血鬼ハンターのジェミン #手錠 #キリスト教の人は少し抵抗がある内容が含まれてるかもです #捕食者/餌食の関係 #でも二人とも両方に当てはまるって言えるよ #流血 #ほとんど前戯 #性的緊張マックス #ハロウィンの時期の話です本来なら #権力争いではないけどお互いがお互いの上を行こうとしてる #寸止め #お互いがお互いより賢いと思ってる #誘い受け強気ロンジュン #殺すとか言ってるけど死ネタじゃないよ #ロールプレイじゃなくてほんとに吸血鬼 #タグは作者様が元々つけていたものを全て残しました

  
  
  
  
  
  


音楽に合わせて体を揺らす中、下半身をまさぐってくる名も顔も知らない男の手を気にも留めずただ体を押し付け返すジェミン。全て慣れっこだ。鳴り響くベース音も、鼻につくアルコールの臭いも、自分のものかも分からない汗が肌に垂れているのも。普段ならそれさえも楽しみ、そんな空気に溺れて、音楽にのって踊るために生まれてきたように、ビートに合わせて体を動かす。けれども今夜は別だ。目を細めれば、ダンスフロアから目を離さなかった。

今宵は任務の夜だ。

十月三十一日。ハロウィン。誰もが知っている子供が近所にお菓子を貰いに歩き回るイベント。同時に若い大人がアルコールに飲まれてパーティーで羽目を外し、下品なコスチュームを身にまとっていても「ハロウィンだから」と言い訳しながらお互いと激しく絡み合う夜である。

誰も知らないのは、妖精たちが身を隠さずにどうどうと歩き回っている夜であること。特別注目を浴びることも無い霊はのこのこと自由気ままに歩き、吸血鬼だって生息地を離れて自分たちの仮装をする人間たちに紛れて新たな獲物を狙っている。それを想うだけでジェミンは撃退しなければならない気持ちに襲われるのだ。

社会のほとんどが吸血鬼の存在を否定していた。とっくの昔に絶滅し、むしろ伝説に過ぎないと。しかしながら、ジェミンは物知りだ。そして吸血鬼の存在を証明する方法までも分かっていた。伝説によると吸血鬼を杭で打ちのめせば、彼らは灰になってしまい牙はルビーに変わってしまう。そのルビーは地球で見つかるどんな宝石よりも美しく、飲まれた血液のように真っ赤なのだ。博物館で展示されている吸血鬼のルビー達はどれもが何世紀も前に集められたものだった。

今夜ジェミンはそれを塗り替える。

ストロボライトがフロアで揺れる沢山の体を照らし、また暗闇に戻し、規則的に点滅していた。目の前の景色は写真におさめられたようで、ひとつひとつの場面がゆっくりで、再びライトが顔を照らせば前見た時とは表情が移り変わっている人々。

ジェミンはバーカウンターに視線を動かした。空っぽの席に、ライトが消えて、照って、次の瞬間には小柄な一人の男が座っている。それはもう退屈そうに、まるでずっと其処に居たように。

一つ一つの顔の部品は強く主張されているのに同時に柔らかくも見える。そして何よりも完璧な肌。

吸血鬼が息を飲むほど美しい容姿を持っていることは常識であり、その男はクラブにいる誰よりも輝いていた。ライトが消えて、照って、カウンターはまた空っぽ。それなのに空気はそのまま、まるで元から誰も居なかったみたいだ。

ジェミンはカウンター近くを見渡した。下着が見えるまでまくりあがったタイトな制服のコスチュームを着る酔った女、カラフルなコンタクトを付けた男、血のりで顔が塗りたくられていて真っ赤な口紅の彼女に顔中をキスされたのか疑ってしまう男。先ほどの男は何処にも見当たらない。

ジェミンは口角を思わずあげてしまう。ビンゴ。

ずっと体をまさぐってきていた男の手元から抜け出す。チェックメイトを唱えるチャンスがジェミンに降臨したのだから。シャツの上のボタンを外せば、いつもより首が露わになっていることを確認。いつもよりも鼓動が早く感じるのは踊っていて脈がドクドクとうるさいからだ。

計算された落ち着きのある微笑、ふらつく足遣い。周りから見ればジェミンはお酒が回っていて今からまた更にお酒を摂取しに行くといった様子だろう。今夜飲んだのはソーダだけである。 

バーに寄り添えば、スツールに腰掛ける。後は時間の問題だ。少し首を反らして唇を舐めれば淋しさを表すように溜息をつく。

「何か奢ろうか？」

むんむんと色気たっぷりの声が右耳に入る。囁くように近づいた唇は耳のすぐ隣で囁いた。近距離であるからこそ感じるはずの相手の体温も、耳にかかるはずの吐息も、何も無かった。

流石にジェミンも口角が釣りあがるのを止められなかった。あまりにも安易すぎる。

誘うような笑顔はそのまま、ジェミンは男の眼差しを座ったまま見上げた。

「奢ってくれるの？」

ジェミンの声は現れた男が先ほど見た男と一致したことに満足していることが隠しきれていない。あまりにも想像通りすぎるんだ。あまりにも愚かで。

軽く笑うその男の全ての所作や表情から自信が溢れていた。スムーズにバーテンダーにブラッディ・マリーをジェミンのために頼むその男。なんて適切なチョイスだ。

「君もドリンクいるよね？」

純粋に呟くジェミンは首を傾げれば、男の目線が自分の首に留まるのを感じて満足する。男は目線をジェミンの目に戻し、強い眼差しで見つめた。赤く光るその瞳は他の人ならばクラブの照明でしか説明できない。

「もうドリンクは見つけたよ」

相変わらず色気の満載な声で囁く男は一度も目をジェミンから逸らさなかった。なんて単純な。

ジェミンは先ほどまで無かったワイングラスを掲げる彼を黙って見つめた。赤い液体の入ったグラスを口まで持っていけば頭を少し反らして喉に流す。口を離せば唇は赤い液体で染まっていた。

「ワイン派でね」

見つめられていることに気付けばそう伝えるからジェミンも嘲笑ってしまいそうな衝動を抑えた。お互いグラスの中身がワインでないことなんて重々承知なのだから。

ジェミンは横に座る男に寄りかかるように近づけば、まつ毛の下から顔を見上げた。

「俺はジェミン」

口説いているとしか思えない甘すぎるトーンは男よりも前にジェミンが堕ちたことを示唆する。それでも与えた餌に食いつく男。

「可愛い名前じゃん。俺はロンジュン」

自信に満ち溢れた笑顔を向けるロンジュンは勝者にふさわしい表情をしていた。けれども、とっくの昔にロンジュンが自分に敗色を見せてしまっていることをジェミンは知っていた。ジェミンは片手で頬杖をつき、手首の脈がロンジュンの目に付くように意識した。

大胆にロンジュンの体をピカピカの靴から、細身な体が強調されたスーツ姿の胴体、そしてチョークのように白い肌とコントラストを生む真っ黒な髪までじっとりと舐めまわすように見た。再び赤い瞳と目が合えば止める。ロンジュンは熱い視線に戸惑うことなく、むしろそれを期待していたように気だるげな笑顔を向けた。

「で、何の仮装なの？」

ジェミンはどこまで問い詰められるか試すように尋ねた。

「うーん、特に決まった仮装をするつもりは無かったけど、吸血鬼とでも言えるんじゃない？」

ロンジュンはにっこりと微笑んだ。蜂蜜のように甘い声、毒のような笑顔。

なかなか大胆だ。

ロンジュンは先ほどジェミンが見渡したようにジェミンの体に視線を動かした。すべての体のパーツを飲み込むように動く目線。慣れているはずだった。普段ならジェミンは指一つ動かす事無く眺められるのに身を任せたけれど、どこかいつもと違った。 ジェミンの肌はロンジュンの強い眼差しで焼けてしまいそうだった。顔に血液が集まるのを感じれば、ロンジュンもそれに当然のように気付いていた。顔をあげずにニヤリと口角だけあげるロンジュンは、何をすればジェミンの血管が脈打つかなんて見なくても分かっているのだから。

「で、君はなんの仮装なの？」

やっと口を開くロンジュン。

大胆な回答には更に大胆な回答を返さなければ。

「ハンターって言えるかな」

蕩けそうな甘い笑顔を向けるジェミン。

「ロビンフッド的な？」

ロンジュンは眉を釣り上げてジェミンから正しい答えを待っているようだった。

「そんな感じかもね」

バーテンダーが来ると二人の空間は一瞬で崩され、ジェミンはがっかりしそうになる。

「はい、ブラッディ・マリーひとつ」

「どうも」

礼を言って受け取るジェミンに渡すバーテンダー。

ロンジュンはジェミンが飲み込むのと同時に動く喉仏をじっと見つめていた。口からグラスを離せば、ロンジュンに酔った顔で微笑み、グラスをカウンターに置こうと手を動かす。ところがグラスがカウンターに置かれる前にジェミンはグラスを掴む力を緩め、音を立てて割れるグラスを眺めた。バーテンダーは苛立った顔でジェミンを見つめたけれどロンジュンは割れた音にびくともしなかった。

「おっと、ごめんなさい」

へらへらと笑いながらジェミンは割れたグラスを意図的に強い力で摘み、尖った破片が指を突き破って赤い血液が溢れ出るのを感じた。ロンジュンの姿勢が強張り、ジェミンの指先から目が離せなくなっているのをジェミンは流し目で見た。少し開いた口の間からは牙が見えていた。ロンジュンは無自覚のままジェミンに近づいたけれど、ガラスの破片に映った反射にはジェミンだけが映っている。ロンジュンがいるはずのガラスの反射は、ただクラブの天井を映しているのだ。

バーテンダーは呆れたようにロンジュンに顔を向けた。

「どう見ても彼は酔いすぎだよ。家に連れて帰ってやってくれ」

オブラートに包みながらも追い出しているのだ。

ロンジュンがジェミンと目を合わせる時には既にジェミンはロンジュンの赤い目を見つめていた。ジェミンは血の流れる指を唇に当て、舌で血をすくい取れば傷口がロンジュンに見えるように吸った。

これまでロンジュンに躊躇する姿勢が残っていたとしたら、それは完全に消えてしまったみたいだ。

「家まで送ろうか、ジェミナ？」

待ちに待った言葉だった。ジェミンは頷けば、口に入っていた唾液で光る指を抜き、勝ち誇った笑顔を向けた。

全てジェミンの計画通りだ。ジェミンの家についてしまえばもうそこは彼のテリトリーだ。全てが彼のルールで成り立つ。初めからジェミンが王手ではあったが、それを保持するのだ。

  
  


玄関を開けてベッドルームに続く廊下を歩けば振り返ってロンジュンを見た。目に映った情欲はジェミンの目に映るそれを鏡のように反射していた。ロンジュンのブレザーに触れれば素材を握りしめて体を引き寄せて唇をぶつけた。どちらも躊躇わずにもっとヒートアップさせようと必死に絡めあう。

「んっ、ん、、はぁ」

ジェミンがロンジュンの唇を舐めれば直ぐに開かれ、ロンジュンの漏らすやらしい声を聞けばニヤリと満足心で笑ってしまう。

計画では、ここまで進展させるつもりは一つも無かったけれど、仕事中に少しくらい楽しんでも良いはずだ。

ロンジュンが唇を甘噛みしてくると、すぐに血は流れてしまう。小さな唇の傷が、ジェミンの腕の中のロンジュンの背筋を凍らせる。突然味わう鉄の味に先ほどよりも激しく求めるように口を動かすようになり、ジェミンの口内を舌で満喫すれば美味しさに喘ぐロンジュン。

「んっ、んぅ、、」

これまでジェミンは血液を飲む吸血鬼を良く思っていなかった。そして今、自分はその餌食になっているのを感じているはずのなに、どこか誇らしい気持ちを奮い立たされていた。ロンジュンをあんな風に喘がせたのは自分の血液だと考えれば体中が熱くなり、もっと与えてあげたいと思ってしまう。全て捧げたくなってしまうほど。

それも吸血鬼のパワーであることをジェミンは理解していた。何もかもを与えてしまって構わないと思わせ、その後めちゃくちゃにされる。だからこそ吸血鬼は完璧な捕食者なのだ。ジェミンは餌食のリストに自分を載せるつもりなどさらさら無かった。

小柄なロンジュンをベッドに押し倒せば、ロンジュンの髪はずっとジェミンが手を通していたせいで乱れているし、唇も激しいキスのせいで少し赤く腫れている。ジェミンはその光景にほくそ笑んだ。

ジェミンを見上げるロンジュンの瞳は相変わらず赤く、犬歯はロンジュンが人間だとすれば尖りすぎていた。

「はぁ、、ぁ、」

ぼーっとした表情にむやみに喘ぎ声が唇から漏れているロンジュン。完全にこの行為に堕落してしまっていて、ジェミンは満足の笑みを浮かべた。

この吸血鬼が自分の置かれた状況を理解する前にジェミンは再び口を重ねて、ロンジュンをベッドに押し付けるようにキスを降らせれば彼は自らそれを深めてきた。ロンジュンは小さい手でジェミンの髪を力強く掴みながらしがみついていた。

ロンジュンに好きにさせながら、ジェミンの手は放り投げた鞄の中に入っていた。指が冷たい鉄に当たれば、求めていたものが見つかったことを確認する。まだジェミンの髪を掴んでいるロンジュンの手を自由な方の手で動かし、ゆっくり指を絡めればロンジュンの頭上まで手を持って行かせた。けれどロンジュンは何が起こっているか理解もせず、ジェミンの口を追うことだけに集中していた。状況把握が行われるよりも前にジェミンは口を引き離し、正規品の手錠でロンジュンの腕をベッドフレームに固定した。

自分が拘束されたことに気付けば、ロンジュンの瞳は戸惑いを映す。未だジェミン自身の体がロンジュンの上に乗っているから、細い腰はベッドに押し付けられたままだ。ロンジュンはジェミンを見て目を見開いた。ようやく自分の状況を理解したのだ。

ジェミンはそんなロンジュンを見て嫌味な笑顔を隠すことができなかった。ロンジュンが自分の腕と手錠を見ている間にジェミンは鞄から用意していた道具を取り出した。木製の杭だ。ロンジュンの胸に当てられるその尖った先は特にロンジュンを傷付けることは無かったが、少しでもジェミンが強く押せばロンジュンを危険な目に合わせるのは確かだった。 

ロンジュンは杭が自分の心臓の位置に当てられていることに気が付く。これでようやく二人が同じ土俵に立った。ジェミンはロンジュンが吸血鬼であること知っていた。当たり前だ。この小柄な吸血鬼は隠す努力も見せないのだから。けれどもロンジュンは今になってジェミンが知っていることに気付いたのだ。

正直こんな風に終わらなければならないのは残念なことだった。ロンジュンは可愛いので、もしも全く別の状況ならジェミンもキスを止めずに行けるところまで行ってみたに違いない。

「本物の吸血鬼だって知ってるよ」

喘いでいたせいで掠れた声で言うジェミン。誰かが本題に触れなければ。

沈黙を先に破ったのはロンジュンの笑い声だった。思わずジェミンも顰め面になってしまう。

「気をつけな。俺のこと、殺そうとしてるみたいだよ」

杭を顎で指すロンジュンにジェミンは顔を更に顰める。誰が上手の状況であるか思いしらせるように杭を前よりも強く押した。

「そのつもりだから」

それを聞けばロンジュンは感心したように目を細めた。

「そうなんだ」

あまりにも声は落ち着いていた。

「まぁ、チャンスあげたし、そろそろ俺の方式でやらせてもらうよ」

ロンジュンの意味の分からない発言に答えるよりも前に、ジェミンは肺から空気が押し出されるのを感じ、視界は揺らぎ、世界がひっくり返った。状況を再び把握しようとした時にはジェミンは自分がマットレスに寝ている側である事に気付く。膝の上には先ほど自分がしていたようにロンジュンが乗って押さえ付けてきている。

手に持っていたはずの杭を探せば、ニヤリと笑ったロンジュンの手元にあり、ジェミンの首に押し付けられていた。 

ロンジュンの杭を持っていない方の手は、彼の手首をベッドに固定していたはずの手錠をぶらぶらと持っていた。首を傾げれば心から信じられないといった表情でジェミンを見つめた。

「ほんとにこんな古い方法で俺を押さえられるとでも思ったわけ？」

その言葉にジェミンが唾を呑めばロンジュンは笑った。

「じゃあ、どれほどこの道具が強いか試してみよっか。ね？」

囁き声に近い声で言われ、ジェミンが新たな息を吐き出すよりも前に彼の腕はベッドに固定されていた。吸血鬼が素早く動けることはジェミンも知っていたはずだ。しかしその速度をあまりにも見くびっていたのだ。

ジェミンは腕をあげればしっかりと固定された手首を鉄の素材から外そうと試みたけれど、びくともしなかった。ロンジュンはもがくジェミンを楽しんでいて、何も言わずにジェミンがごそごそと抜け出そうとするのを眺めた。ジェミンが諦めて動くのをやめれば激しく上下する彼の胸。杭を強く首に押し付けてくるのを感じた時には、ロンジュンの目は冷酷だった。

「お前誰なの？」

ロンジュンの声から温かみは消えていた。動脈に杭が食い込みそうなほど強く当てられれば、今夜初めてジェミンは恐怖を感じた。睨みつけてくるロンジュンの口からは暗い部屋の中でも牙が見えていた。自分を落ち着かせるシグナルを送るジェミン。ロンジュンならジェミンの鼓動が早まれば一瞬で気付いてしまうはずだ。

何よりも避けるべきなのは捕食者に餌食が弱った姿を見せることなのだから。

「ジェミン」

歯を食いしばって答えるジェミン。

「で？」

躊躇えばロンジュンの杭を押さえつける力が強まるのを感じる。恐怖を耐えるように目を瞑った。

「吸血鬼が今でも生きている事を証明するために君の牙が欲しいんだ」

沈黙だった。ジェミンはロンジュンが怒って、その場で首を切られることを予想したがそんな事は無かった。むしろ杭を握る力は弱められて、笑い始めた。

ジェミンが目を開けばロンジュンは笑顔で見下ろしていた。その笑顔には未だに毒があったが、すぐに殺されるよりはましだと思った。ロンジュンの顔がゆっくり近づいてくるのを見ればジェミンは唾を呑んだ。

ロンジュンがキスをしてくると、頭の中が真っ白になる。危機的状況であることを忘れてしまうのだ。衝動的にキスに応えてしまい、また離れていくのを感じ、唇に直接囁かれると吐息が漏れてしまう。

「っはぁ、、」

「おバカさん。俺に勝てるわけないのに」

ジェミンの息が不規則になればロンジュンは顔の角度を変えて、ジェミンの口の端、顎、そして首へとキスを散らした。ジェミンは喘ぎ声をあげるだけだ。

「俺は人間に見えるかもしれない」

ロンジュンはキスをしながら言葉を放った。

「それに人間みたいに聞こえるかもしれないし」

ロンジュンが首にキスをするのを辞めないせいで溢れそうな声をジェミンは唇を噛んで耐えた。

「触り心地も人間みたいかもしれないけど」

ロンジュンは吸いついたジェミンの首の皮膚を舌でまたなぞるから、ジェミンは快感に声をあげないようにするのに必死だった。 

次々に咲くキスマークの上からキスを押し付けられ、牙が脈の上に当たるのを感じれば噛まれることを覚悟した。絶対に噛まれると分かっていた。どの吸血鬼もそうなのだから。餌食を見つければ妖艶にベッドに誘いこみ、干からびてしまうほど血液を吸いつくす。

ロンジュンは躊躇し、噛みつかなかった。

「ぁっ、、はぁ、、」

欲しがるような声が聞こえたかと思えば、ジェミンはそれが自分の口から発されたものであることに気付く。吸血鬼のパワーに違いない。ロンジュンに噛みつかれて血液を捧げたいと思ってしまうのだから。ロンジュンはジェミンが頭を横に向けて声を漏らすのを見下ろせばクスリと笑う。

ロンジュンは離れて、目をジェミンと合わせた。ロンジュンが杭を持った手を上げれば、ジェミンは全ての動作を開いた瞳孔で見つめた。息は乱れていた。 

「でもお前が言うように、俺は吸血鬼だ」

ロンジュンは杭を持つ手のひらを強く握りしめ、そこにあった木材はおがくずとなってしまった。

ジェミンは息を呑んだ。ロンジュンは誰が上手の状況であるか見せつけてきたのだ。脅しているのだ。だからこそ、これほどジェミンが性的に興奮しているのはおかしな話だ。ジェミンの脳のどこかではこれも吸血鬼の持つパワーの一貫に過ぎないと判断しているが、同時にロンジュンがクラブで飲み物を奢ろうか囁いてきた時点でとっくにこの吸血鬼に堕ちていた気もした。

体中が火照り、ロンジュンの下で下半身の中心部に血液が集まるのを感じる。見逃すはずもなく、ロンジュンは口角を片方だけ上げた。

ロンジュンはアイコンタクトを壊さないまま尻をジェミンの下半身に直接擦りつけてきた。

「だけど望むなら今までに無いほど生きてることを実感させてあげるけよ」

ジェミンは首を反らせば目をきつく閉じて頭を整理しようとするが、ロンジュンがあれほど色っぽく下半身を擦り合わせてきている罪深い状況では何にも集中できなかった。

突然消えた摩擦に目を開けばロンジュンは部屋の端の椅子に座ったまま退屈そうに自分の爪を眺めていた。

「まぁでも君はそんなことより、俺を殺したいんでしょ」

ジェミンは生唾を呑む。急に無くなった接触に文句を言いたいところだが、ロンジュンが言いたいことは明らかだった。ロンジュンは彼なりのいたずらじみた方法でジェミンに同意を求めていた。吸血鬼の事は知り尽くしていたつもりだったが、間違っている部分が多いのかもしれない。 

ジェミンはロンジュンの唇が小さな微笑みを作ったまま、綺麗な爪を眺めるのを見つめた。ロンジュンが勝者なのだ。二人ともそんなこと分かっていた。

「ほんとに言わせる気？」

ジェミンは静かに尋ねた。

「んー？何を」

純情な顔をするロンジュンだが、それが演技であることくらいジェミンは今夜散々思い知らされた。 

もしも本当にロンジュンがジェミンを殺したいと思ったのなら、もうとっくの前に五回ほどそのチャンスは訪れていたはずだ。でも殺されていなかった。

「君が欲しい」

ジェミンがプライドを捨てて言えば、他の言葉を発する前にロンジュンはジェミンの膝の上に戻っていて、唇を重ねてジェミンのシャツのボタンを外す作業に入っていた。

ゆっくりと口を離せば二人の口を銀の唾液の糸が繋いでいた。ロンジュンは額をジェミンのに重ねれば、悪魔のように微笑むのだ。

「他に鞄になに入れてるか見てみよっか」

直ぐに姿を消したかと思えばジェミンの鞄を持って姿を表した。ロンジュンは鞄の中に手を突っ込めばニンニクの入った袋を顰め面で取り出し、部屋の奥に投げた。また中を探れば小さな透明の液体をいれた瓶を取り出した。

「これ何？」

好奇心で溢れた顔で聞くロンジュンに恥ずかしくなってしまう。

「...聖水だよ」 

ロンジュンは眉を釣り上げて、ジェミンの鎖骨を見つめて初めてそこに十字架のネックレスがかかっていることに気が付く。

「神が助けてくれるとでも思ったの？」 

ロンジュンの言葉に蒼白してしまう。吸血鬼が「神」の存在を口にすることを許されているはず無いと思っていたのだ。 

「ねえ、質問してんだけど？」

赤い目をチラつかせながら強く聞いてくるロンジュンに軽く相槌を打つジェミン。体は反応しているけれどまだ脳は今の状況を理解していないのだから。 

ロンジュンはただ黙って見つめた。目はまだ真っ赤に染まったまま。

「なら祈れよ」

爪をジェミンの首から腹部まで当てればゆっくりと服の上からジェミンの中心部を摩りはじめるものだから、頭が真っ白になってしまう。ロンジュンはジェミンと目を合わせた。 

「祈れって言ってんじゃん。誰がお前を俺から守れるか確認しなきゃ」

ロンジュンの赤い目と声のトーンはジェミンに拒否権を与えなかった。この小柄な吸血鬼がジェミンに何でも求めれば、それを必ず手に入れるとジェミンは痛感していた。 

ジェミンは仕方なくお祈りの言葉を口にすれば、ロンジュンが膝の間にかがみこんでジェミンのズボンに手をかけ脱がせて行くのを見ることしかできなかった。神にお助けを求めると同時にロンジュンがボクサーの上から咥えるのだ。

全てが罪深く、ジェミンの信仰や道徳心の全部に反していたがそんなことどうだって良かった。狂っているとは分かっていた。だけど、ロンジュンの眼差しや、ジェミンの名前を喘ぐ声や、窮屈になっていたボクサーを脱がされるこの行為全てを信仰できる宗教が作れるのだら、立ち上げたいと思ってしまうのが現状だ。

数時間前のジェミンに、美しい吸血鬼にフェラチオをされながら神への祈りを捧げる自分の未来を伝えたら、笑うに違いない。あの頃のジェミンは吸血鬼の牙以外には何も興味が無かった。彼らは殺人鬼でゾッとする生き物なのだから。けれど脚の間で上目遣いのまま、手をジェミンのボクサーに突っ込み握りこむロンジュンを見れば、これほど誰かに惹かれたことはないと実感する。罪のあることだった。間違っていた。でもジェミンは気にしなかった。

完全にボクサーを脱がせば露わになったジェミンを見て、唇を舐めるロンジュン。納得できる気がした。血液が集まることで硬くなるんだから。竿をロンジュンが舐め上げれば声を漏らすことしかできなかった。 

「あっ、はぁ、、」

「ジェミナ、よく分かったでしょ？」 

前より低い声で聞いてくるロンジュン。

「誰もお前を俺から守ってくれないんだよ」

ロンジュンは先っぽを口に含んだ。肌は冷たいのに、口内は熱いのだからジェミンを狂わす。手を拳にすれば、手錠に手首の皮膚を締め付けられるのを感じる。ロンジュンは喉の奥までジェミンを含み、気怠そうに吸いついた。ロンジュンの頭を掴んでもっと彼の熱い口内の中の快感に溺れたかったのに腕は頭の上で固定されてどうにもできない。手首は冷たく、下は熱いのにジェミンはただ寝そべったまま感じることしかできなかった。

ロンジュンが口を離し、舌を先に当てれば普段達するまで長い自信があるジェミンでさえも限界を感じていた。ロンジュンもそれに気が付いたようだ。当たり前だ。ジェミンの体中の血管が脈打つのを管理しているようなものなのだから。ジェミンの鼓動が早まるのだって、血液が頭に回らないほどフワフワと快感に悶えていることも、全て把握していた。再び口を離せばニヒルに笑い、先から溢れる先走りを舌ですくい取った。 

「ロンジュナ、手錠外して」

息切れながら声を絞り出すジェミンに、ロンジュンは動く気配も見せずに座ったままだ。

「いいけど、でも、、」

わざとらしく間を開けて考え込むような素振りを見せるロンジュン。

「また俺のこと殺そうとするかもしれないだろ？」

「そうかもしれないな」

ジェミンも言い返した。それが元々の計画なのだから。だけど今はそんなことよりも、杭を心臓に刺す以外の方法でロンジュンをぐちゃぐちゃにしたい気持ちが上回っていた。だからと言っていつ急に我にかえるかなんて分からない。ロンジュンの口から小さな笑い声が溢れた。

「お前の正直なところ、好きだよ」

にこにこと笑えばジェミンの腕はいつの間にか自由になっていた。ロンジュンの目は自信で満ち溢れていた。ジェミンが彼を殺すことないと確信しているのだから。どれほど殺そうとしても、成功するはずない。二人ともそんなこと分かっていた。ジェミンは腕を下ろせば、手錠で血液の循環が止まっていたせいで、赤くなった手首を摩った。ロンジュンの目線がその赤くなった手首に移ったことも承知していた。

ジェミンは自分を見下ろせば、下着も身に着けないでシャツも開きっぱなしのまま寝転んでいることを思い出す。まだ服を身にまとったロンジュンを見返せば顔を顰めた。

「まだ服着てるじゃん」

「ものすごい洞察力だね」

ロンジュンは呆れたように眉を上げた。

「脱いで」

ロンジュンは言われた通り立ち上がって、シャツの生地を小さな手で掴めばゆっくりと脱ぐ作業に入った。ジェミンはこの従順なロンジュンも、数分前までの強気なロンジュンと同じくらい好きだと思った。ただ黙って吸血鬼の色白な上半身が露わになるのを眺めた。

ロンジュンの肌は顔と同じく作られたかのように綺麗で、傷やシミひとつ見当たらなかった。まるでジェミンが好きなように塗れる真っ白なキャンバスのようだ。彼の鎖骨は偉大な彫刻家に彫られたみたいで、華奢な肩は狭くて脆弱な印象を与えるほどだ。透明感があってこの世のものとは思えないロンジュンに、もう縛られていない腕で触れれば細い腰を掴んだ。ロンジュンの目は震えるように閉じられて、長いまつ毛は真っ白い肌の上で揺れている。ジェミンの触れる手に身を任せ、口から静かな吐息を漏らすロンジュン。

ジェミンは体の輪郭をなぞりながら、ズボンがずれないように支えているベルトに指をかけた。ベルトをループから抜き出せば革と鉄が当たる音だけが部屋に響いていた。ベルトが外れれば、静かに立ち上がるロンジュンからズボンをゆっくりと脱がせた。彼の脚は他の部位と同じくらいになめらかで、思わず太ももの内側にキスを落としてしまう。

唇がロンジュンの腿を味わう中、指はロンジュンの下着にかけられて下にずらしていた。そこに立つロンジュンは恥ずかし気も無く、ジェミンから浴びる視線を全身に感じていた。

それでもついにはこれ以上待てないことを物語った声に変わるロンジュン。 

「どうぞ、何時間でも見つめたら？」

ジェミンは苛立った様子のロンジュンを見上げた。どれだけ文句を言って、顰め面でも、ロンジュンの体は素直にジェミンの触れる手に従順だ。吐息を漏らすロンジュンを見れば、ジェミンは満足そうに笑顔を作る。 

「こんなにロンジュニが綺麗なのは俺のせいじゃないし」

自分の口から出た言葉に素直に驚いてしまう。裸の彼を見上げながら甘い言葉をこの空間に放つつもりなんてなかった。 吸血鬼は顔を赤らめることはできないけれど、もしもできるとしたら今のロンジュンみたいな感じだろう。

瞬きを繰り返して驚いたような表情を見せたかと思いきや顰め面になり、ジェミンを強くベッドに押し付けるロンジュン。

ロンジュンの行動に笑ってしまえばロンジュンはジェミンを黙らせるように強引にキスをしてくる。ロンジュンの舌が自分のと重なって、溢れる声さえもお互いの口に食われるキスを楽しんでいるのは事実だが、下の状況を無視するのも不可能だった。痛いほど硬くなったそれにロンジュンの柔らかい太ももが擦るように触れるのは火に油を注ぐだけだ。もっと欲しかった。

舌同士が絡み合う中、ジェミンはロンジュンの背中に腕を回して背骨を指でなぞった。ゆっくりと下の方に指をずらしていって柔らかい尻の皮膚を揉みしだくと、ロンジュンは頭を後ろにそらして声を上げた。

「んっ、はぁ、、」

実験するようにジェミンは右手の中指を奥まで忍ばせる。ロンジュンの後孔に円を描くようになぞれば、膝上のロンジュンは指に体を押し付けて指先は彼の中に埋まっていくので、満足げに見入ってしまう。ジェミンは指の第三間接がロンジュンの入口に当たるまで指を深く押し挿れた。

「んぁっ、はぁ、、ぁあっ、」

先ほどよりも大きくなるロンジュンの喘ぎ声といやらしい音はマンションの一室を埋めつくし、ジェミンの指から快感を求めて動き続けた。ジェミンは人差し指も添えればゆっくりとそれも挿れていった。上で快感に悶えるロンジュンを見れば、心配したように顔を覗いて囁いた。

「大丈夫？痛くない？」

ロンジュンに痛い思いをさせたくなかった。優しくしたい気持ちも、今までに無いほど気持ちよくさせてあげたい気持ちも本心だったが、どこか痛くすればロンジュンに何をされるか分からない恐怖があったのも事実だ。けれどロンジュンは睨むだけだ。

「俺は人間じゃない。脆いものみたいに扱うな」

自分の言葉を証明するようにジェミンの指を導けば、三本目も自ら突っ込み、第三間接が埋まってしまうまで奥に挿した。ロンジュンは自分で動き始めても一度もジェミンとのアイコンタクトを崩さず、良いところに当たれば背中を綺麗に反らすのだった。

「あっあっ、ん」

快感を得ているのはロンジュンなのに、目の前で気持ちよさに腰を振るロンジュンを見れば自分まで興奮してしまうジェミン。これほど影響されるとは思わなかった。ロンジュンを見ているだけで鼓動は早まり、今にもそこは欲を吐き出しそうだった。ロンジュンもそれを察したのかジェミンの指を抜きだした。

「抱けよ」

ロンジュンは命令するように告げた。

「え？」

聞き返すジェミンに苛立った表情を見せるロンジュン。

「だから俺を抱けって言ってんの」

「わかった、、、」

夢ではない。

「わかったから、ちょっと待って。ローション取ってくるからさ」 

ロンジュンはジェミンを呆れた顔で見つめた。馬鹿を見る目で。

「何度言わせるつもりかしらないけど、ジェミナ、俺は吸血鬼だ。普通の人間のいるものはいらない。だから頼むから黙って早く抱けっつってんだよ」

これ以上ジェミンも言わせるつもりはなかった。ベッドフレームにもたれかかりながら座り直せば、強引にロンジュンを膝の上に乗せ、硬くなった自分のものにロンジュンを合わせた。急に感じる感覚にジェミンは頭を反らしてロンジュンは意地悪に微笑めばジェミンの反応を楽しんだ。

ジェミンは片手でロンジュンの腰を抱き、もう片方で自分のものを掴んで入口に揃えた。ロンジュンは腰を上げれば、ゆっくりと挿入されるように動かす。二人して入っていく感覚と入ってくる感覚に声を漏らせば目をきつく瞑って額をくっつけた。

「...っはぁ」

「んっぁ、はぁ、、あっ、ん」

中の熱さとキツさは置いといて、ジェミンはできるだけゆっくり行こうと試みた。過去のパートナー達は早く動きはじめれば、口を揃えて痛いと怒った。

ロンジュンは違った。ロンジュンは膝をマットレスに付けたまま、直ぐに奥まで自ら挿し込み、ジェミンに動かす機会を与えた。ジェミンはあまりにも早く受け入れるロンジュンに息を漏らしてしまう。他のセックスと何も変わらないようで、ものすごく異色なんだ。何千倍も良かった。

「あっ、は、、」

「んぅっ、ジェミナっ、」

ロンジュンがあの蜂蜜のように蕩けそうな声で呼べばジェミンは目を開いて、真っ赤な瞳に見つめられていることを確認した。額同士が引っ付き、これほどの近距離でロンジュンの燃えるような赤い瞳に見つめられているなんて本来なら恐ろしいはずだ。尖った牙が光の下で姿を見せていて、これほど肌の近くにある事実に逃げ出したくなるはずだ。

しかしジェミンの鼓動があばら骨の下でうるさく動くのには全く違った理由があった。ロンジュンの存在自身がレッドカードを渡されているようなのに、これほど誘惑的な男を見たことが無かった。ジェミンは再び二人の唇を合わせ、ロンジュンはキスの中で笑みを浮かべ、離れた。

「俺から目を離さないで」

ジェミンはロンジュンが腰を上げたかと思えば思い切り奥を突くように腰を下ろすのをじっと見た。手はジェミンの肩をぎゅっと掴んでいて、ジェミンが押し込むように腰を揺らす度にロンジュンの爪は肩に食い込んだ。ロンジュンはジェミンに動かずに見てることだけを望んでいる。だからジェミンはそうした。ロンジュンが自分で腰を振って快感を得ようとするのに見入った。

拷問のようだった。今まで感じたどんなことよりも気持ちいい。それなのにゆっくりと対面座位の状態で動くロンジュンは常にジェミンを限界まで追い詰めるだけ追い詰めて達する所までは許さない。

「っはぁ、ロンジュナ」

「んぁ！あぁっ、ぁ！」

唸るように声を出せば、ロンジュンに止められていることを分かっていながらも、自分のオーガズムを追うように腰を打った。ロンジュンは手に力をこめてジェミンの肩を握りしめ、ついにはジェミンの肩から血が少量溢れ出た。 鈍い痛みだ。チクっとする。ただそれ以上にロンジュンが下半身に与えている快感が身体を乗っ取っていた。もはや肩の傷は気にならなかった。残った傷跡を他人に説明するのは難しいだろうが、ハイネックのトップスで治癒するまでの数週間を乗り越えればいい話だ。

一方でロンジュンは傷を見て平常を保てそうではなかった。あれほど大胆に動かしていた腰の動きを止める。ジェミンの肩からは赤いビーズのような血液が流れていた。唇を舌なめずりするように舐めるロンジュンを見て、ジェミンが自分の危機的状況に気付く前に、ロンジュンの舌はジェミンの右肩から溢れる血液を熱心にすくい取っていた。

突然肩に感じていた弱い痛みは信じられないような快楽と変わった。ロンジュンの唾液がジェミンの血と交われば、肌の下で炎がめらめらと踊っているようだった。新鮮で感じたことの無い快感に身体が襲われるのだった。

ロンジュンは口を引き離せば、赤茶色になった目を丸くさせた。

「やば」

身体を包む気持ちよさが血液を吸い取るロンジュンによって及ぼされた影響だと気付いたジェミン。同じように驚いた顔をするロンジュン。

「やば、、、」

もう一度言葉を繰り返すロンジュンの声にはパニックが含まれていた。

「流血させるつもりじゃなかった-」

ジェミンはロンジュンの黒い髪の毛を強く引っ張れば反対側の肩にロンジュンの顔を当てた。吸血鬼はその場で体を強ばらせる。けれども直ぐにジェミンが望んでいることを理解して、慎重に右肩にしたように肩を舐め始めた。

遠くからジェミンの頭の中の声が叫んでいた。今の行為はジェミンが今夜絶対にしてはならないと決めていたことの全てだった。数ある馬鹿げたアイデアの中でもぶっ飛んでいた。あまりにもクレイジーで愚かだ。そして危険。伝説によれば吸血鬼は、血を前にしたら倫理観も自制心も全て失ってしまう。目の前で血を嗅がせたならば迎えているのは「死」のみ。

だというのにジェミンは今ここで吸血鬼に自ら血を差し出していた。腕の中にいる小さなロンジュンはジェミンが信じていた伝説に今夜何度も背いてみせた。だからジェミンは今もまた彼が伝説に逆らうと信用してしまったのだ。

ロンジュンはまたもや腰を上下に揺らしながら同時に傷口を舐めるから、あまりの気持ちよさに体が震えるのを感じるジェミン。 

「ん、、んぅ、おいしい、、、言われたことない？」

皮膚から唇を離さずに呟くロンジュン。その言葉は触れるロンジュンの唇と同じくらいジェミンの身体を熱くさせた。それだけで頭の中の警戒したジェミンの声に黙れと指示を送ってしまう。ロンジュンは引き離せば赤く染まった唇のまま、歪んだ微笑みを見せた。ジェミンは自分の肩を触って確認すると、先ほどまで存在していた傷口が綺麗さっぱり治癒されていることに気付く。ロンジュンはそんなジェミンの不思議そうな瞳ににこにこと笑った。

ロンジュンの口が肌から離れたところで、二人の注目はあまりにも遅いペースでジェミンに股がったまま腰を振るロンジュンに戻された。

「もっと俺のこと激しく抱きたいの？」

ロンジュンは尋ねるように言ってまたすぐに口を開いた。

「なら激しく抱けよ」

ジェミンはロンジュンの腰骨に手を動かした。ロンジュンから許可を与えられたからには自分を抑えることはなかった。不規則なペースで激しく突き上げて果てようと必死だ。

「っは、あっ、！あぁ、、んっ、ああ！」

「ふ、、ぁ、、」

ジェミンの思考は真っ白になった。考えることは不可能なほど彼の思考も身体もクライマックスに達することだけにしがみついていて、燃えそうに熱い皮膚とあまりの気持ちよさに体にストッパーはかからなくなっていた。

「うぁっ、んんっん！っあ、、」

上半身に温かさを感じて目を開ける。腹筋がロンジュンの白濁で塗られるのを驚いた目で見ていると、ロンジュンは首に顔を埋めてまた声を上げた。

「...はぁっ、ん、、」

自分が果てることばかり考えていて、ロンジュンがどれほど絶頂間近だったか気付いていなかったのだ。イきながらロンジュンは牙をジェミンの首の動脈に擦りつけているものだから、ジェミンはぼーっと首から血を飲まれるのも肩と同じくらいに気持ちいのか考えてしまう。

ロンジュンが射精したばかりで敏感になっていることを察して抽挿のスピードを落とす。

「噛まれたら俺死んじゃう？」

ジェミンが尋ねればロンジュンはジェミンの肩に当てていた頭を上げた。

「なんて？」

ロンジュンはまだ快楽からぼんやりしていながらも呆れたように鼻を鳴らした。

ロンジュンが腰を上げて離れれば、また寸止めされたことに泣くように声をあげるジェミン。

「あぁ、、もう〜」

「ジェミナ、吸血鬼は殺人犯じゃないから。ただ食料と遊びた‐」

「なら俺を噛んで」

ロンジュンを遮れば、目をぱちくりさせている。

「本気で言ってる？」

言葉の代わりに首を反らすジェミン。

少しの沈黙に、ロンジュンは手を下ろせばジェミンを扱き始めた。

「目瞑って。俺の手だけに集中して」

指示するロンジュン。けれどそんなものは必要なかった。ロンジュンの手が上下に動かせられはじめた時点でジェミンの思考は止まっていた。

「っ、、はぁ、、」

ジェミンは言われた通りに瞼を閉じて快楽に身を任せた。ロンジュンの指が器用に竿を握ればもう片方の手は睾丸を弄った。顔を近づけてくるのを感じると、ロンジュンの髪の毛が耳に触れてくすぐったい。

「おいし、、良い匂いする」

耳に囁くロンジュン。ジェミンの絶頂が近づくのを待ちながら首をキスで埋めた。ジェミンはイきそうになった途端、普通の人間よりも尖った歯が首に噛みつくのを感じた。

「うっ、ぁあ”っあ！」

一瞬のじりじりとした痛みと直ぐにその痛みを超える体中に電気が走ったような気持ちよさに震える体。これまでに感じたことのないようなゾクゾクする感覚に、射精するのと同時に目の前が真っ暗になった。全身の神経が持っていかれて、五感は全てシャットダウンしたようだ。やっと放出できたことと噛みつくロンジュンの二つが重なって、腰が抜けそうなほどの気持ちよさに浸ることしかできない。

ようやく正気に戻って落ち着いた頃には燃えるように熱かった身体もクールダウンして五感も取り戻され、ロンジュンが首をひたすら舐め続けていることに気付く。体を支える力が一気に弱った気がして、おまけに頭も少しくらくらする。そんなジェミンを感じ取って倒れる上半身を手で受け止めるロンジュン。

しばらく二人でマットレスに寝転んだ。上半身は白い液でコーティングされたまま、頭はぐるぐると回っている。ジェミンが呼吸を整える横でロンジュンは「息」さえもしていない。ただ静かに横たわっていた。

視界からぱちぱちと点滅していた光が消えれば、体に力が戻ってきて、ジェミンはようやく沈黙を破った。

「なんていうか、、、やば、」

雄弁な言葉のチョイスでは無かったかもしれないけれど、隣の吸血鬼を笑わせるのには充分だった。だから語彙力の無いものでも発して良かったとジェミンは思った。

「初めて噛まれた後はそんなもんだよ。でも慣れるから、、、ほんとだよ」

ジェミンは体を動かして横にいるロンジュンを見つめた。目線の先は真っ赤なロンジュンの唇。綺麗な紅色に塗ったのはジェミンだ。ロンジュンの言った事を考えれば、今までに何度同じ人から血を吸い取ったのか気になってしまう。でも不思議では無かった。経験したから分かる。考えなくても、もう一度してくれても構わないと思えるんだ。

その考え自体があまりにも危険だった。ジェミンの一部は全て性欲に負けて理性を失っただけだと訴えている。少し経てば自分の判断に後悔して神父に懺悔しに行くかもしれない。もしかすると、もう一度この隣で寝転ぶ吸血鬼を殺そうと試すかもしれない。それなのに今は疲労と少しの眠気しか感じなかった。思考も正常に戻ったはずだ。それなのにロンジュンから逃げ去りたい気持ちも、撃退の義務も感じなかった。数分前の欲まみれの時に見た時同様にロンジュンは綺麗だったし、またしたいと思えてしまうほど。

「またやろうね」

ジェミンの考えを読んだように呟くロンジュン。

「何考えてるかも読めるの？」

ロンジュンのマルーン色になった瞳を見つめながら聞くジェミン。今の発言も、どう考えても賢いものとは思えない。それでも睡魔に襲われたジェミンには真っすぐ考えることも難しくなってきていた。そんなジェミンにロンジュンはまた笑った。

「かもね」

ロンジュンは可愛らしくいたずらな子供のような笑顔を向けた。

「今考えてることわかるよ」

「ほんとにー？」

「うん。生きてきた中で一番気持ちかったって。そして腕の中にいる子は今まで出会った中で一番可愛い子だなぁ。でしょ？」

もちろんロンジュンの予想は何も間違っていなかったけれど、それは秘密にしておくことにした。

「違うね。俺が考えてたのはベッドフレームの木材を引き抜いて杭として使って吸血鬼を退治できるかどうかだよ」 

それが真っ赤な嘘であることは二人とも分かっていた。ジェミンの優しい笑顔が全ての証拠だ。そして瞼がゆっくり閉じそうになっているその様子も。ロンジュンは甘く微笑み返した。

「そっか、ならやっぱり考えてることは読めないのかも」

「読めてませんでした～」

髪の毛を撫でられるのを感じると降りてくる瞼を開けるのが大変だった。

「おやすみ」

囁くように言うロンジュン。

「でも、寝てる間にロンジュニに殺されちゃうかも、、」

同じくらい静かな声で言うジェミンを聞けばロンジュンはクスクスと笑った。本当に殺そうとしていればもうとっくにジェミンは死んでいたはずだ。杭だって転がっているし、牙で深く噛みつけばいい話。噛みちぎればいい部分にキスを降らしたロンジュン。切り裂いて痛みつければいいところで代わりに快感を与えてくれたロンジュン。全てジェミンがロンジュンを殺そうとした後のことだ。拗れているのは分かっていた。それでもジェミンはロンジュンを信用した。

「何も約束はできないよ」

ロンジュンはそう答えながらも優しい手つきでジェミンの髪に指を通す。完全に眠りに落ちる前にジェミンは自分の口角が上がるのを感じた。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the author of this story for letting me translate this work! It was a pleasure translating one of my favourite Renmin fics!
> 
> 翻訳する許可をくださった作者様にもう一度感謝申しあげます(*^▽^*)
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
